Bastian (Altina the Sword Princess)
Summary Heinrich Trois Bastian de Belgaria, normally addressed as Bastian, is the third prince of the country of Belgaria, and a secondary protagonist of the Altina Sword Princess Light Novel series. He used to be a careless prince before meeting the primary protagonist of the series, Regis Auric, who convinced Bastian to love books and strive to write a masterpiece one day. Some time after that, he went to study in one of the neighbouring countries, High Britannia, met the princess Elizabeth Victoria, and had to escort her to safety after she was attacked, so that she could become the Queen and stop the war between Belgaria and High Britannia. They ultimately fail, the war starts, and Bastian goes back with Elizabeth back to his home country. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with his dagger. Name: Heinrich Trois Bastian de Belgaria. Origin: Altina the Sword Princess Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Prince, Swordsman. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Superhuman Accuracy, Weapon Mastery, Aim Dodging and Precognition (Can predict his opponent's movements through the twitches of their eyes and muscles). Attack Potency: Wall level (Kicked a woman so hard she was sent flying into a wall, collapsing it), higher with his dagger (Can easily cut through armored soldiers and people as durable as him). Speed: Subsonic (The movements of regular humans are as slow as a slug to him. Threw a knife so fast that Regis couldn't even see his hand moving). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Overpowered a bull with his bare hands. Could carry cows around even as a kid). Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was not damaged after stopping a charging bull and can take hits from people as strong as him) Stamina: High. Invaded a castle by himself, fought many soldiers even after getting shot multiple times, then faced an opponent on his level and still managed to escape alive. Range: Standard melee range with his dagger, several meters with throwing knives. Standard Equipment: His dagger, Vite Espace Trois, a double edged blade as thin as paper. Is capable of cutting through regular armor and weapons without much trouble. *'Optional Equipment:' Throwing knives. Intelligence: Gifted. While he's not book smart, he's a great fighter, being able to fight skillfully with both swords and throwing knives, as well as with his bare hands. Can predict his opponent's movements with just the twitches of their eyes and muscles, dodge hails of gunfire by aim-dodging, and accurately throw several knives at his opponents' vitals in quick succession. Standard Tactics: Will usually rush into melee range and try to abuse his speed and strength to quickly defeat his opponent. Often attempts to break his enemy's kneecap with a kick to end the fight quickly. Weaknesses: Cannot read the movements of highly skilled opponents, whose attacks don't have any preparatory actions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Princes Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Altina the Sword Princess Category:Thrown Weapon Users